


The Train Station

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Slug-Cat's Crossovers and Fandom Fusions [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Crossover, Gen, Harry meets the Holmeses on the platform instead of the Weasleys, Platform 9 3/4, Potterlock, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good, Sherlock has a crisis, unsatisfying ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: First year Harry & Sherlock, third year Mycroft.***“Don’t you pity them?  Disgusting things, goldfish.”“Mycroft…”...“Um, excuse me, mam, but I don’t know how to get on the platform…”





	The Train Station

“Ah, nothing quite like the hustle and bustle of a Muggle train station,” a woman with dark hair sighed, her two sons with matching hair flanking her. Harry perked up at the word _muggle, _and inched closer. The older brother standing to the mother’s right, hair slicked back, sniffed. 

“Don’t you pity them? Disgusting things, goldfish.”

“_Mycroft…”_

“Oh, come on, mother,” the boy wined. “Sherlock-”

The reply from the younger boy was short and clipped. “No.”

Harry approached gingerly. “Um, excuse me, mam, but I don’t know how to get on the platform…”

All three turned on him with identical piercing stares. Harry shifted nervously, and the mother’s gaze softened. “Oh, that’s alright dear, it’s Sherlly’s first year to, isn’t that right dear?” Instead of replying to the clearly hated pet name, the younger boy cocked his head, looking at Harry with a dead stare. The mother tutted. “Sherlock dear, stop staring it’s impolite.” The mother gestured to Harry gently. “Come over here, we can do it together. Mike, you can go first.” The older brother with slicked back hair rolled his eyes-

-and ran headfirst into the pillar between platforms 9 and 10. However, instead of running into the barrier, he went _though_. The mother gestured to Harry. “Alright dear, you next. Best to run if you’re nervous.” Harry wheeled his cart gently into position, then gulping, burst into a run. He screwed his eyes shut as the column grew bigger and bigger-

He entered platform 9 and ¾ in a burst of steam. His eyes widened in amazement at the people in robes bustling back and forth. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a screech behind him.

“_NO! No, no, no!”_ Harry turned around to see the boy, Sherlock, shaking his head vigorously, pulling at his curly hair. The boy stomped around, snarling, and people scuttled out of the way. _“Impossible, impossible, IMPOSSIBLE!”_ Sherlock’s brother, Mycroft approached.

“Sherlock- _Sherlock!”_ Mycroft gripped his younger brother by the shoulders. Sherlock looked up with wild eyes. The train let out a shrill whistle, and Harry hurried away to find a compartment.


End file.
